Field of Invention
The present invention relates to requirement analysis system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to service requirement analysis system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium with semantic analysis.
Description of Related Art
As the Internet technology advances, more and more service providers list their business information on the online Yellow Pages or similar websites (e.g., Craiglist and Gumtree), users search information on the websites to find service providers matching their requirements to get a wide selection base. Another alternative is online matching platforms specialized in certain industries (e.g., Sweeten for renovation projects) which offer detailed request forms designed for users to fill in, so as to enable the staff of the online matching platforms to fully understand the services requested and provide matching service providers to the users.
In the first scenario described above, the users conduct keyword search for service providers on the online Yellow Pages by entering specific keywords, and search engines often expand the keywords to include synonyms or similar words to make sure that returned search results are comprehensive. In the second scenario, the online matching platforms rely on a carefully designed request form for the users to enter corresponding information, such that the platform staff accurately matches the service requirements and the service providers.
However, both solutions have disadvantages. The users need to be familiar with search strategies to enter effective keywords to obtain relevant search results, for keywords alone do not carry full semantic meaning. For example, when a user inputs “Amazon” to conduct a search, he/she might intend to find the information about the online bookstore or the forest in Latin America. Furthermore, the users often have choose from a huge number of returned search results, and then contact the service providers listed individually to make an appointment. The process is usually frustrating and tedious. As for online matching platforms, the user can only accept a limited number of the service providers the platforms arrange for them.